Dirty Little Secret Part 2
by Fanficistakingovermylife
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Secret. Same warnings as the last one. BDSM, M/M, Slash. Lemon. Suppose to be for Renji's birthday but I didn't have internet access at the time so happy late birthday Renji XD. Caffeine and sleep deprivation are a bitch combination so be nice lol.


I was sitting in the dark, the glow of his laptop the only thing illuminating the room. Ever since my birthday party, Ichigo and I had delved more and more in to the world of BDSM. To be honest, I was a little nervous about it. I had the stereotypical view of it at first. Torture and stuff like that. But with Ichigo helping me, I had researched it and found that it wasn't all dark and dirty like I thought it was. Ichigo's birthday was coming up soon, and I had been planning a big party.

I had been thinking about it a lot lately. I could still remember everything that happened on my birthday. '_Maybe I should return the favor," _I thought. Ichigo had let me take total control that night. So maybe it was time to turn the tables a bit. We had never really taken turns with who was on top. It was just assumed that it would always be I. I mean come on my personality says it all. Top. But Ichigo means the world to me so on his special day, I think I'll change it up a bit.

I wasn't sure how Ichigo would react to what I had planned. He'd always been the submissive. And honestly, I found it extremely hot. Normally he's a hard ass. Doesn't take shit from anyone especially me. But when we're in bed he's a totally different person. Yeah we do occasionally do the slow romantic making love shit, but that's not usually our style. But that's love. Discovering what your partner likes and what makes them happy. And if just happens to make you happy too, then congratulations, marry the fucker.

Anyways the day was getting closer and closer but the minute and I still hadn't found exactly what I was looking for. I already had it all planned out. We'd have a party with our friends and family, and then I'd take him some place special. But that's a secret. My problem was finding a special place. The internet didn't help too much. I didn't figure it would but it never hurts to try right? The few places I had found though weren't exactly what I was looking for. So time for drastic measures. I picked up the phone and called my friend Kisuke. If anyone would know of a place, it was him. That guy knew of literally everything in this town.

It rang a few times before a gruff voice that sounded like its owner had been sleeping, even though it's almost noon, answered. "What do you want Renji? I was just in the middle of the most amazing dream so hurry up so I can try and get back to it." I rolled my eyes, "Shut it Kisuke. I got a question to ask." I could feel his interest peak over the phone. After that we had a lengthy conversation that me swearing at the old man before he finally told me what I wanted to know and hung up. At least it was worth it.

I put the phone back on the charger and stood up to stretch. Several vertebrae popped back in to place and I let out a contented sigh. At that moment, the front door opened and Ichigo walked in, messenger back over his shoulder and a frustrated look on his face. He dropped his bag on the floor and all but ripped his tie off. I looked over at him concerned, "Hey Ichi. How was work? Everything ok?" Ichigo flopped over on the couch, his arm over his eyes as he let out a groan. "My coworkers are morons." I chuckled, "Aren't they always? What happened this time?"

Ichigo sat up and rolled his eyes, "Grimmjow thinks it's better use of his time to surf porn on his computer than help me with this project that's due next week. He absolutely refuses to help me. It's like being in high school all over again." I laughed, "Well I'm sorry babe. But look on the bright side. A, you get to take all the credit. B, you get to make it your own. C, your birthday is coming up so you get to relax and chill out for a while." Ichigo sat up and leaned his head on my shoulder, "Yeah I guess you're right. But damn him if he tries to take credit for this. If he does, I can prove he was just looking up porn because it's a company computer." He snickered and lay back down on the couch.

I smiled down at him. He looked so cute when he was tired like this. Though, of course, I would never say that out loud. I stood up and kissed his forehead and he smiled. "I'll go make supper for us. What do you want?" Ichigo thought for a minute, "Hmm… How about teriyaki chicken and vegetables? I've been craving that for weeks." I laughed at him and ruffled his hair which caused him to scowl at me. "Fine fine, whatever you want babe." With that I went to the kitchen to make supper while Ichigo clicked on the TV to watch some crime show.

Finally the day was here. It had taken a lot of sneaking around which I didn't enjoy too much but I knew it was for the best. Because Ichigo was going to love his present. Both the one I bought for the party and the surprise one that he would get after the party. We were both ready at about 5:45 and left the apartment for the party. I was starting to get nervous. The present I had gotten Ichigo took a lot of thought and effort. And money. But that's not important. It's the thought that counts right? I just really hoped he liked it. We drove across town to Byakuya's house. Or should I say mansion. Yes it was the same place we had my party. But it was the only place big enough to hold all the people that were invited to the party.

And everyone had come. All of Ichigo's family and his friends from high school. Even some of his coworkers and friends from college had come too. Though I made sure not to invite Grimmjow. The bastard had tried to take credit for Ichigo's project and had ended up getting suspended. And of course Ichigo had gone off on him. Ichigo's always been a firecracker like that. He's a good person unless you try to screw him over. Anyways we walk in and the party is already in full swing. Music loud, multicolored lights dancing around the room with the people on the dance floor. We walk in and everyone cheers. Ichigo grins and looks over at me, "Thanks for all this Renji. I know it was a lot of work." I just rolled my eyes, "Of course it was Ichi. But you already know I'd do anything for you." I smiled down at him and kissed him. To that there were even more cheers.

The party progressed fairly normally. Lots of food and alcohol. And dancing too. Though I don't usually like to dance, Ichigo does. And it is his birthday. I just love watching him move. So fluid and smooth. Like water. I looked up at the clock. It was almost time for me to give Ichigo his present. I looked around for Rukia. She was sitting with her boyfriend, Kaien at one of the tables eating. I told Ichigo I'd be right back and walked over to her. I'd given her my present the day before so it wouldn't get lost and so Ichigo wouldn't find it. "Hey Rukia, I need the thing," I whisper, trying to be cryptic so even if Ichigo does happen to overhear, he still won't have any idea what his gift is.

She just smiled at me and started digging through her purse for the gift. Once she found it she handed it to me, still smiling, "Good luck Renji. I just know he'll love it." Kaien looked up from his plate of food and saw the small box in my palm and a look of understanding crossed over his face. He swallowed and smiled too. Damn If I didn't know that he and Ichigo were only cousins, I'd think they were twins. "Good luck dude. I'm happy for ya." I smiled back and nodded, "Thanks man. I'm gonna need it." I turned around and headed for the DJ table as the song ended. I tapped the DJ on the shoulder and he handed me the microphone. I got up on a chair and yelled, "Hey everyone! Can I have your attention please?" When all eyes were on me, I started looking for the bright orange traffic cone that was my boyfriend. Once the spot light had found him an evil smirk came over my face, "Ok everyone, time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy!" If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Although all I could do was laugh as everyone sang happy birthday, even Byakuya, I could feel my stomach doing summer saults. When the song was over my laughter died down. I hopped off the chair and started waking to my very red-faced boyfriend, "I'm sorry Ichi, I couldn't resist." He scowled at me. I made it to where he was standing in the middle of the dance floor and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry Ichi. I hope you're not too mad at me though. I do love you. With all my heart and soul. You're everything to me." His scowl melted and a small smile took its place. "I love you too Renji." I swear if this didn't move on soon I was gonna puke. That would not be attractive at all.

"Ichigo, you're my everything. My word. Hell, my universe. You're the fire that keeps me warm at night. I don't know what I'd do without you." As I got down on one knee, his red face of embarrassment turned to one of shock. "In fact, I don't want to know what that's like. So please, will you marry me?" I opened the box and a ring sparkled in the light of the party. Inside the band was inscribed, _My fire forever._ It was beautiful, in my oh so humble opinion. A platinum band with a dragon's breathe stone in the center surrounded by diamonds on either side. It had taken forever to find and had cost an arm and a leg, but Ichigo was worth it. He would always be worth it. I looked up in to his eyes and could see that they were shining. Suddenly I felt a huge weight hit me in the chest and my vision was orange. I could feel Ichigo's warm, moist lips against mine and wetness on my cheeks. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining with tears that were falling down his cheeks, "Of course I will you idiot." I could swear I felt my heart explode.

Then I felt my ears explode with the amount of cheering and clapping that came after and three more weights hit me in the back. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, Ichigo's family, had both tackled me and Ichigo and were squeezing the life out of me. I couldn't help but smile. They had been like family for 4 years now. Now it would be official. Isshin went on and on about how his baby boys were all grown up and how he'd never see us now. I decided to ignore him. Yuzu hugged me tight around the waist and I hugged her back. "Welcome to the family, Renji-nii." I couldn't help but smile at that. I looked over at Karin, who had a scowl identical to Ichigo's normal one. "You hurt my brother, I'll kick your ass." I smiled and gave her a mock salute, "Yes ma'am."

For the rest of the party, we were bombarded by congratulations and well-wishers. I just kept looking at the clock waiting for 11 to come around. It seemed to take forever. When it finally had come around, most of the other party goers were also ready to go. We said our hasty goodbye's, to the sound of a few cat calls, and all but run out to the car. We get in and waved to those who had decided to see us off. Once we were out of the driveway, Ichigo slumped in his seat and sighed with a smile. I'm guessing he was imagining what was coming next. But there's no way in hell he'll guess what I have planned. *Evil laugh* Ok, never doing that again.

When we reached our destination, I looked over at Ichigo to see the look on his face. It was as I had suspected. Confused. Well I wouldn't expect anything else. We were at Kisuke's shop after all. Ichigo looked over at me, the question all over his face. I just grinned, "You'll see. And trust me," I leaned in and lowered my voice to a seductive tone, "you'll like it." He shivered visibly which turned me on. We both got out of the car and walked in to the small candy shop. Of course this was not our true destination. I grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him through the dark to the back where a door leads to the basement.

I fumble around in search of the light switch. I flip and Ichigo's eyes widen. Kisuke had so generously turned his spacious basement in to a dungeon. A giant king sized canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. Chains were hanging from the ceiling and were attached to the bed. A large closet was built in to the wall, which I had already stocked with our favorite toys along with some new ones.

I turned around and looked down at Ichigo. "Happy birthday baby. I wanted to do something special so Kisuke let me use the basement for you other present." A look came over Ichigo's face. The same look it always has when we have sex. But tonight was different. I still have one more surprise up my sleeve. I walk over to a dresser that's sitting next to the closet where a pair of handcuffs sits. I pick them up and walk back over to Ichigo. He grins and holds out both wrists, expecting me to cuff him. Instead I open both palms and place the cuffs in his hands. A look of shock possesses his face as I smile down at him. "No baby. Tonight is your night. I already told you I love you. Now I'm gonna show it."

He looks down at the metal cuffs in his hands, a flush dusting his cheeks, and then looks back up with me. He suddenly pulls me down for a blazing kiss. My little firecracker. Before I know it, I'm slammed in to the wall, both hands behind my back. I can feel his breath ghosting over the shell of my ear as he runs his tongue over it. I shiver. "Are you sure Renji?" I can only nod. God this is the biggest turn on ever.

He pulls me away from the wall and shoves me face first in to the bed. He cuffs my wrists to the headboard and moves away to view his work. I try to turn my head to see what he's doing. All I can see above my arm is one of the closet doors open. I hear some objects being taken out of the closet and I see the door shut. I hear rustling of clothes, then nothing. A few moments later, I feel my hands being uncuffed and I'm flipped over so that I can see the most beautiful person in the universe. Ichigo was wearing a pair of skin tight black leather booty shorts with a large silver zipper in the front. Along with a black leather vest, black leather high heeled boots, and riding crop in his hand. He set the crop down on the edge of the bed and stared openly at my growing erection. For fucks sake, why does he have to be so fucking hot?! He crawls on top of me and rips off my purple button up shirt, popping all the buttons off. Damnit. That was my favorite shirt too. Oh well. He starts sucking on my left nipple while twisting the other between his index finger and thumb and I let out a surprised gasp and a moan. He gave a particularly hard nibble and I jerked in pain. The good kind.

After the other nipple had received the same treatment, he slowly dragged his tongue down my abs, tracing my tattoos with his tongue. The hot, wet appendage gliding across my overly sensitive skin made me shiver. He reaches my black jeans and basically rips the top button off. He grabs the zipper and presses down lightly so that I can feel it being pulled down. I bucked in to the slight pressure already ready to explode. But I know Ichigo. This is only the beginning. He yanks my jeans off, pulling my boxer briefs off with them. My erection springs our and slaps me in the stomach. I gasp as the cool air hits my heated skin. Ichigo flips me over quickly and cuffs my other hand back. I feel him tugging at my hair tie so that my hair spills over my face and shoulders. I hear a chain being pulled towards me

Suddenly, my hips are yanked up and I feel the cold metal being wrapped around my waist. He looped the chain around once and pulled it tight. Not too tight, but tight enough that it wouldn't slip off. Then he cuffed my ankles to the bed so that I was spread out and unable to move. My face was slightly red. I'd never been this exposed to anyone before, let alone a bottom. Renji Abari never bottoms for anyone. Unless that person was the love of my life. And that happened to be Ichigo.

I think Ichigo saw my blush because he leaned over me and kissed the back of my neck which made me shiver. "Are you sure about this Renji? We can stop if you want," he whispered seductively. I raised my head slightly and shook my head. "Are you kidding me, Ichi? This is the biggest turn on ever. Keep going, please!" I could feel Ichigo grin against the back of my neck and another shiver ran down my spine. "If you insist." He bit my neck hard. I moaned loudly and tried to buck my hips in to nothing, seeking out some kind of friction against my painful erection. But I could move hardly at all. The chain around my waist prevented that. I whined quietly, unable to get any kind of satisfaction.

Ichigo chuckled, "Someone's eager." I felt his weight leave the bed and the closet door open and shut again and a drawer being opened and closed. The weight returned and I gasped loudly when a hot, wet heat enveloped my left testicle. I was in heaven for all of two seconds because as soon as the heat was there, a large metal ring closed around the base of my cock. Ichigo had slipped a cock ring on to prevent me from coming. I whined and tried to thrust against his hand still on my cock. He released me completely leaving me extremely hard and feeing nothing but the cold metal ring around me. "Ichi, please…" I wasn't sure what I was begging for. I'd asked for this right? I was already expecting it to be a long night, but damn it I really needed to come. My erection was already so painful. I gasped again when I felt something wet tracing my entrance. Ichigo was rimming me, flicking his tongue over my twitching hole. I arched my back, trying to get his tongue to enter me. As soon as I did, he backed away. I whined then cried in pleasure and pain as the riding crop slapped my rear end.

"Now now Renji, can't be getting too eager yet. We're just getting started." He slapped my ass again a few more times and I moaned each time. After about the sixth slap, he stopped. I couldn't hear anything now over my panting and the rushing of blood in my ears. Ichigo's tongue returned to my hole and I moaned loudly again. Every nerve was oversensitive and on fire. His tongue slipped in and he started to tongue fuck me. I tried my hardest not to buck in to the hot wet appendage that was assaulting my nerves. But soon my body took over my brain and I couldn't stop from pushing back, trying to get Ichigo's tongue deeper inside me. The second I did, he was gone. I could already feel sweat running down my neck.

"Now Renji, what did I say about being too eager? I guess I'll have to punish you now." I tried to crane my neck so I could see what he was doing but my damn hair was in the way. I heard the pop of a plastic cap, then a quiet buzzing noise. My brain felt too fuzzy to process what that buzzing meant, so I cried out in shock when a vibrator was thrust inside me. He pushed it in agonizingly slow. All I could do was feel. Feel the vibrating against my sensitive nerves. It was slowly inched inside me until it was all the way in. As soon as I was filled with the vibrating toy, it was pulled out and slammed inside me again making me cry out as it hit my prostate, making me see all white. My muscles contracted as a phantom orgasm hit me. Ichigo repeated the action at the same angle and I cried out again. Only this time he left the vibrator inside me, leaving it vibrating against my sweet spot. I couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even breathe. All I could do was beg. Beg for Ichigo to let me have that blissful release. The hot wet heat returned to my balls as Ichigo took them both into his mouth. I let my head drop to see him with me in his mouth. The combination of having me in his mouth and the slurping noises was the most erotic thing I've ever seen. That and the combination of having the vibrator against my prostate forced another phantom orgasm to hit.

Ichigo released me and pulled the vibrator out. My muscles relaxed as I panted. I could vaguely hear the plastic cap of the lube bottle open again. I felt something hard and blunt pressing against my twitching entrance. Ichigo gripped my hips tightly and leaned over me again, kissing the back of my neck, "Ready baby?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I smiled slightly. God I loved this man. "Yeah I'm ready Ichi." And with that he buried himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. It hurt like a bitch. I bit the pillow beneath me hard and moaned in pain. I could feel Ichigo gripping my hips harder, trying to control himself while I got use to being filled. After a while when the pain dulled a bit I pushed my hips back letting him know it was ok to move. He pulled out slowly then thrust back in hard, striking my prostate and making me moan loudly.

He slowly picked up the pace, slamming in every time and hitting my sweet spot dead on. All I could see was white. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears and my own pleasured screams. I begged Ichigo to take the cock ring off, "Please Ichigo! Please baby! Let me come! Please!" I don't think I've said please that many times in my life let alone in one sentence. I don't think he heard me. He was too lost in his own pleasure. I screamed again as another phantom orgasm hit me. My muscles contracted around him and I could feel him pulsing inside me. I think it finally registered that I still had the cock ring on and he reached around and pulled it off, never once slowing his pace down. The second he pulled it off, he slammed dead on in to my prostate. Then there was nothing but white. Electricity shot through my body as I came harder than I ever had in my life. I was sure I had died and gone to heaven.

A few minutes passed. Actually, it could have been hours or days and I wouldn't have known. When I finally came down from my high I could feel the chain from around my waist being taken off and the cuffs from around my ankles and wrists being undone. My muscles felt like jelly. I collapsed on the bed, unable to move. I felt myself being rolled over and a pair of soft lips being pressed to mine. I kissed my fiancé back. That word sounded weird even just being said in my head. Ichigo laid his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. "Ichi, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life." I felt him smile against my chest. "Thank you Renji. I love you so much."

"Tch, you better," I grinned, "That ring cost me a fuckin' fortune and a half." He chuckled, "You could have gotten me a plastic spider ring out of a vending machine and I still would have said yes." I couldn't help but laugh, "Damn, I wish you would have told me that sooner." He stuck his tongue out at me and I chuckled. "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled back at me, "I love you too Renji Abari."

"Forever and ever, my little firecracker."


End file.
